This invention relates to a power-supply arrangement comprising a reference circuit for generating a reference voltage, which reference circuit has a reference terminal for supplying the reference voltage, the reference circuit being coupled between a first and a second supply voltage terminal for receiving a supply voltage, and a stabilising circuit for generating a stabilisation voltage related to the reference voltage. The stabilising circuit has an input terminal, coupled to the reference terminal for receiving the reference voltage, a common terminal coupled to the input terminal, and an output terminal, coupled to the common terminal, for supplying the stabilisation voltage. The common terminal is coupled to the first supply voltage terminal by means of a capacitor.
Such a power-supply arrangement can be used, inter alia, in integrated semiconductor circuits for supplying a stabilisation voltage to parts of a semiconductor circuit, such as, for example, amplifier circuits, the term "stabilisation voltage" being understood to mean a voltage which is stabilised at least relative to the supply voltage.
Such a power-supply arrangement is generally known. Since in many power-supply circuits the reference voltage generated by the reference circuit is subject to supply voltage variations, such power-supply arrangements comprise a stabilising circuit coupled to the reference circuit in order to stabilise the reference voltage. During supply voltage variations the stabilising circuit, which includes the capacitor, causes the stabilisation voltage, which is related to the reference voltage, to be generated, the stabilisation voltage being stabilised relative to the supply voltage in the absence of leakage currents which discharge the capacitor.
However, in practice such a power-supply arrangement is affected by leakage currents causing the capacitor to be discharged, as a result of which the voltage across the capacitor and hence the stabilisation voltage will vary dependent upon supply voltage variations.